Las espinas de la rosa
by alter321
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Hermione hubiera sabido desde pequeña que era una Rosier? ¿Cómo hubiera afectado este conocimiento a los que la rodean? Existen universos paralelos en cada historia, ideas que se niegan a morir y prosperan en su propio fic. Leer Rosas y espinas primero
1. Primera espina

**Disclaimer**: El potterverso le pertenece a Rowling.

**Advertencia**: ¿Es posible crear un fic de un un fic? No lo sé pero aquí estarán con ustedes las ideas sueltas de un universo paralelo a Rosas y espinas (imaginen aquí el emoji de la chica con las manos alzadas).

* * *

**Primera espina****: Necesidad**

No sabía si lo resistiría mucho tiempo más, su situación se estaba volviendo insostenible.

Era la necesidad la que empujaba sus brazos a sujetarse de esta vana y pequeña esperanza. Tampoco sabía si justamente él, de entre todos los magos y brujas posibles, podría ayudarla tras todo lo que habían vivido durante la guerra: las pérdidas fueron muchas, las heridas profundas y las ausencias se volvieron vacíos infinitos imposibles de llenar en el futuro, sea cercano o lejano.

Se lo había prometido, juró no abandonarla nunca y ella haría valer esas palabras ahora, tanto tiempo después.

–_¿Y__ si tal vez él está más perdido y desesperado? ¿estaré haciendo lo correcto…? ¿podré confiar? De ser así..._– pensaba mientras oprimía el abrigo entre sus dedos antes de decidir 'aparecerse' en el lugar de su posible salvación.

–¿A dónde vas?

La voz la detuvo de inmediato. En momentos como ese, en los que era sorprendida deambulando entre sus pensamientos y temores, le parecía increíble cómo la cadencia y el tono que ahora la inquirían fueran tan similares a los de su peor pesadilla y calvario. Eran un calco exacto que le helaba la sangre cuando tenía la guardia baja. La única diferencia era que el peligro verdadero llevaba un tatuaje en el brazo y quién la detenía en ese momento tenía los suyos impecables y no justamente por ser inocente.

–Theo...– comenzó a decir pero él la interrumpió una vez más.

–No es normal que te ausentes a estas horas y en silencio.

Tener a alguien de testigo no estaba en sus planes, incluso si se trataba de un testigo como él. La idea era ir y volver sin ser vista. Había elegido la hora por ese preciso motivo: la oscuridad de una noche sin luna sería su aliada.

Antes de girar se colocó su mejor máscara, aquella que ocultaba sus sentimientos, miedos y esperanzas; aquella que escondía su debilidad y fortaleza de las miradas intrusas que querían escudriñar su alma y develar sus misterios. Así fue como una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y volteó con la cautela de un presa acorralada.

–Es verdad que no es costumbre que me ausente a estas horas– confirmó y su voz se tornó más firme antes de agregar–: así como tampoco es costumbre ni corresponde que realices preguntas tan directas a tus mayores, menos aún si se trata de tu madre.

La mirada del niño se mantenía firme en los de la mujer. Sus ojos negros como la noche de su nombre parecían calar en los azules de su interlocutora. Era escalofriante cómo inquiría y desnudaba las intenciones de los demás sólo con ese gesto.

El escudo se fortaleció al ampliar su sonrisa que ahora se bañaba con una suave calidez maternal. La bruja había entendido el porqué de ese silencio que los inundaba.

–Puedes venir conmigo si lo deseas, Theodore– ofreció mientras extendía su mano– sólo toma tu abrigo.

Era un riesgo, por supuesto. El peligro aumentaba pero a estas alturas las apuestas habían traspasado todos los límites.

El pequeño no respondió, sólo avanzó hacia ella mientras cogía su capa de viaje y tomó la mano ofrecida.

Sea dónde sea que su madre fuera a esas horas y a escondidas, siempre sería mejor que ser dejado atrás y habitar el lúgubre castillo Nott teniendo como única compañía a su padre.

* * *

**N/A**: Bueno, bueno, bueno mis queridísimos lectores, aquí estoy viva y entre ustedes. Ya sé que publicar algo nuevo no es justo teniendo tanto por actualizar pero no sabía qué más hacer para comunicarme con ustedes (sí, sí, sé que actualizar el perfil también es una manera pero no me convence porque tengo la idea de que no lo leen todos, véanlo como una maña personal). A los nuevos que están por aquí, sugiero que si ven que esta historia llama su atención, lean primero Rosas y espinas. Puede ser un bodrio para ustedes pero ahí aparecen cosas que se explicarán aquí y viceversa. No por nada considero esto que aquí les traigo un fic de aquel fic, es decir, este es un universo paralelo de aquél universo paralelo de HP XD (sí, también creo que enloquecí).

Ahora lo personal que pueden saltear si lo desean: este 2019 ha sido caótico, extraño, delirante, extremo, etc etc etc. Aquí van los motivos de mi ausencia. Primero y lo menos importante entre todoblo vivido: Mi tesis doctoral no ha avanzado como debía y he tenido que rendir cuentas al respecto ante mi directora y la institución. Segundo: fatiga a la hora de escribir (no de imaginar que eso me sobra) y ustedes creo que ya saben cómo me gusta desarrollar y escribir, me lleva tiempo casa capítulo. Esto también influyó en el primer punto ya que la fatiga alcanza la escritura de la tesis. Tercero: me embaracé en enero y tuve a mi pequeño retoño en septiembre. Como buena madre primeriza, no encuentro el tiempo para nada en este momento más que para atender y contemplar a mi pequeño.

Por estos motivos decidí (y espero mantener esta postura) escribir una historia nueva con caps breves y que pueda desarrollar en el celular mientras el baby duerme en mi pecho en cualquier momento del día (mañana, tarde, noche, madrugada etc). No acostumbro escribir en el celular y el corrector automático suele jugarme malas pasadas, ojalá pueda darme cuenta de todas antes de publicar.

A todas las que me han escrito a través de comentarios en las distintas historias o por mensajes privados sólo puedo darles mis cariños profundos y agradecimiento por seguirme, esperarme y, sobre todo, preocuparse. Cada una es especial para mí. Black-Nott si estás por aquí, mis disculpas por no darte el regalo pedido, lo siento muchísimo, espero hayas pasado un excelente día. Natalia MerVel, mil gracias por tus palabras, tu último mensaje en La otra familia Potter motivó este capítulo breve, ví que sería la única manera de comunicarme y responderte, también espero que estés aquí ya que no te llegará notificación alguna de esto.

En fin, las quiero a todas en todas mis historias.

Les adelanto que este Theo será como el de Rosas y espinas pero habrá un giro crucial en su vida como consecuencia de ciertos cambios en mi propio canon (el canon de Rowling pues… sólo se mantiene aquí por el mundo que creó y sus bellos personajes así que si esperan algo muy atado a los libros, no lo encontrarán aquí, más bien encontrarán referencias a mi historia anterior). Hermione… ella será la digna hija de Evelyn jejeje, ya saben a qué me refiero. Los demás personajes tendrán su presencia.

Ha sido más larga la nota de autor que el capítulo, mis disculpas.

¡Gracias a los que están por ahí y se acercaron a esta historia!

Espero la disfruten y perdonen que me haya ido completamente del canon...

cosas que hace la imaginación.

Un fuerte abrazo virtual.


	2. Segunda espina

**Disclaimer**: El potterverso le pertenece a Rowling.

**Advertencia**: Este es un fic de in fic. Leer Rosas y espinas antes.

* * *

**Segunda espina: Esperanza**

Su madre era su piedra angular.

Aún no era consciente de esta premisa en su vida y no lo sería hasta años después cuando ella le fuera arrebatada de su lado a manos de su padre. Esa experiencia lo marcaría para siempre y definiria sus relaciones y afectos.

Pero no, esperen un momento. Eso no ocurre aquí, eso sucede en otro universo. Aquí y ahora Ludmila Nott tiene una oportunidad que depende de circunstancias nuevas, circunstancias propias de este universo. Aunque ahora su esperanza aguarde por la de otro tan herido como ella.

El niño observa con total seriedad y en completo silencio como es su costumbre. Él asimila todo y a todos como si se tratara de libros escritos en diferentes idiomas a los que accede, disecciona y cataloga.

Las guardas del castillo llamaron su atención. Se sintió como si hubiera caminado a través una nota musical. Esta descripción sonaba extraña incluso a sus oídos. ¿Cómo era posible atravesar un sonido? Los sonidos se escuchan por medio de los oídos pero él pudo escucharlo con la piel y con su magia. La vibración lo palpó y evaluó antes de permitir su ingreso.

El elfo, Goty dijo llamarse, los guió luego hasta un hombre que se parecía mucho a su padre en la mirada y en los gestos. Ese era verdaderamente un mago peligroso. Hacía mucho tiempo había aprendido que esos ojos eran de uno de los portadores de muerte.

–No deberías estar aquí– dijo ese hombre con la voz rasposa y agregó bajando esos ojos color miel hasta él–, menos con tu hijo a cuestas.

–Es necesario– respondió sujetando la mano de su niño con más fuerza–, y mi Theodore no es como él, al menos no aún.

El silencio era lo único que se escuchaba.

–Pero lo será ¿o crees que elegirá un camino diferente?

–Es mi hijo también, lleva mi sangre–, defendió con firmeza llevando su mano libre hasta su pecho enfatizando su lazo maternal–, estoy segura que llegado el momento evaluará y decidirá su propio destino así como tú ahora. No trates de engañarme.

A pesar de sus palabras, el anciano frente a ella no cambió un ápice su gesto. La bruja se sintió obligada a insistir y, lo que más la hería en su orgullo, se vio obligada a suplicar.

–Por favor– dijo de repente con voz cuasi lastimera, un sonido que no agradó a su hijo.

Los Nott no suplican.

Pero su madre no es una Nott, recordó él. Su madre era una Fawley.

–Por favor… padrino– decidió recordarle al hombre.

Esa palabra pareció remover algo en el anciano mago.

–Mili...– advirtió.

–Lo que la magia ha unido no puede deshacerse. Eres mi padrino más allá de mis decisiones o las decisiones de mis padres.

Un suspiro fue la primera respuesta y, luego de unos eternos segundos, un asentimiento alimentó en Ludmila su esperanza.

–De acuerdo, ahijada, pero hablaremos a solas.

Esa condición no le agradó al pequeño, todo lo observado había picado su insana curiosidad. Menos aún le agradó que su madre estuviera de acuerdo.

–Theodore, espera a que vuelva–dijo mientras era guiada por el anfitrión–. Y no toques nada.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó antes de quedar solo.

Miró los alrededores buscando algo que llamara su atención hasta que su madre regresara. No encontró nada lo suficientemente interesante hasta que vio por la ventana. El enorme jardín cubierto de rosas se alzaba ante sus ojos y se vio deseando salir, más aun cuando creyó ver unos rizos castaños adentrarse en el laberinto.

¿No se suponía que el viejo Timeus Rosier vivía solo?0

* * *

**N/A**: Hola! Aquí otro más. Un día de mucho calor en mi ciudad.

Gracias a los que van llegando!! Mis queridos lectores, ustedes son mi placer y alegría así como mi debilidad. También agradezco sus palabras, mi bebé y yo sentimos sus buenos deseos!

Sus comentarios son alimento de toda historia, nunca lo olviden.

PD: me siento rara escribiendo caps breves pero es lo máximo que puedo por ahora jejeje.

Un abrazo y el cariño de siempre!


End file.
